


❉ 139 Dreams (Chanyeol Park ¹-²) Traitor

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [32]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Luhan bit his lip nervously as all eyes were on him, each displaying different emotions ranging from confusion to hurt to anger.“You… what?” Jongdae questioned, looking for clarification. Maybe they had just misheard him.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 5
Collections: Kpop, One Shots





	❉ 139 Dreams (Chanyeol Park ¹-²) Traitor

  * **Genre** : Angst ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,089 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Chanyeol ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, Exo ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

Luhan bit his lip nervously as all eyes were on him, each displaying different emotions ranging from confusion to hurt to anger.

“You… what?” Jongdae questioned, looking for clarification. Maybe they had just misheard him.

“I’m leaving SM.” He repeated, his voice more firm.

“Why?” Sehun, who had been the closest to him, couldn’t understand where this was coming from. It was so sudden. He felt betrayed, angry.

First Kris, and now Luhan.

“It’s… complicated.” Even now, Luhan didn’t want to badmouth the company that had introduced him to his family. This was hard on him, but he had to put his own well being first. “I wanted to tell you before the managers did.”

“Complicated?” Sehun demanded, stepping forward. “What’s so complicated?!”

Suho was holding back tears. “At the very least, don’t we deserve to know why?”

Luhan met your gaze, a silent plea for help. You knew what you had to do to protect the bond between him and the members – you would have to become the villain.

“I’m the reason.” You stated, stepping from behind the group.

Chanyeol, your boyfriend of six months, looked at you with wide eyes. “Y/N?”

“What are you talking about?” Xiumin asked, softly. He was by far the calmest member.

You took a deep breath, ignoring Luhan frantically shaking his head. He knew what you were about to do, and he wasn’t happy. “SM is a shit company, especially towards its foreign members. Luhan mentioned leaving one day, a tired joke after Kris left, but I encouraged him to do so. He can do much better than this, in a place where he’ll be treated like a human being and not a robot. I told Kris the same.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Sehun screamed, getting in your face. “You’re not even part of Exo, you have no say!”

“I may not be part of Exo, Oh Sehun, but I am Luhan’s friend and it’s my job to put his needs above the wishes of people who don’t care about him.”

“Don’t care about him?! He’s our brother!” His hand grabbed your shirt and Xiumin rushed forward to get between you.

Your heart was racing, fear settling in your gut. It was too late to back down now. “I was talking about the company. Do you honestly believe they care for you? The second you stop being relevant or making money, they will shove you to the back burner until people forget you exist!”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“There’s a reason Kris left. More than just Luhan, Tao should leave, as well!” You looked at Tao, who had his head down. “You both can do way better than this company. Return to China and make music your way, the way you’re meant to – ”

 ** _SLAP_**.

The entire room went silent, shocked by Suho’s action. His hand was still in the air, your cheek stinging from where he had struck you. Tears ran down his face, his voice full of anger and hurt. “Get out, this has nothing to do with you, traitor.” His family was falling apart and there was nothing he could do about it.

You sent Luhan an encouraging look before turning and leaving the room. Your hand covered your cheek, but the warmth only made it sting worse. You wanted to cry, but you forced them back. As stressed as you felt, you knew the members of Exo were feeling it ten times.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

For the next couple of weeks, you messaged Chanyeol daily, trying to get some sort of response from him, but he never even read the messages. You frowned at your phone. Was your relationship over?

‘You could at least tell me if our relationship is over, Park Chanyeol!’ You texted, sighing as you got off the couch to grab something to drink. The phone buzzed on the coffee table and you nearly spilled the drink rushing to check it, only to sigh again.

 _‘1 New Message’_ flashed across your screen, but it wasn’t from Chanyeol.

 **• Lulu** : Hey, have you heard from Chanyeol yet?

 **• Y/N** : No. He won’t even read them…

 **• Lulu** : I’m sorry 😦 I should’ve stopped you…

 **• Y/N** : It was my decision, Luhan.

“My decision…” You spoke out loud. You realized what you needed to do.

The next morning, you showered and dressed before heading for SM Entertainment. When you stepped inside, the girls at the desk didn’t greet you with their usual smiles, instead choosing to glare at you. That was another thing about the company – rumors spread like wildfire and you were sure that they knew about what had happened.

You held your head up high as you approached. “I’m here to see Chanyeol.”

Seolyul didn’t spare you a glance, picking at her nails. “Sorry, Exo isn’t allowed any visitors at this time.”

“I’m his girlfriend, I think you can make an exception.”

“Are you?” She feigned surprise. “Haven’t seen you around and he hasn’t talked about you. For all I know, you could be some crazed fan.”

“Are you serious? You know me!”

She glared at you. “I don’t know any traitors.”

“This is ridiculous,” you rubbed your temple in frustration. “Look, can you please just call up to Chanyeol and ask him to come and meet me? It’s important and I’m not leaving until you do.”

Rolling her eyes, she did as you asked to your surprise. Nodding in satisfaction, you stepped off to the side, taking a seat on the cushioned bench. With every passing moment, you grew more and more nervous.

“Y/N?”

Your head snapped up, eyes locking with Xiumin’s. He smiled at you sadly before taking a seat beside you. You knew what this meant. “He refused to come.”

He nodded. “I’m sorry. I tried to convince him…”

“Right, well… I got the answer I came for.”

He watched you as you stood up, pulling the ring off your finger – it was a promise ring that Chanyeol had bought you for your three month anniversary. It was a promise to love you forever, no matter what.

A promise that he wasn’t able to keep.

“Can you give this to him? I won’t be needing it anymore.”

Xiumin frowned at the ring in his palm. “Are you sure about this?”

You smiled at him, sadly, nodding your head. “Yeah, I’m sure. Goodbye, Minnie.”

That day, you not only walked away from the love of your life, but you walked away from those you once called family.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
